


eleutheromania

by rxttenc0rpse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, BAMF Hermione Granger, Based on a Tumblr Post, Dark Harry, Dark Hermione Granger, Dark Ron Weasley, Fred Weasley Lives, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Mentor Severus Snape, Molly Weasley Bashing, Powerful Harry, Sane Voldemort (Harry Potter), Slytherin Harry Potter, Slytherin Hermione Granger, Slytherin Ron Weasley, Slytherin Trio, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29890422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxttenc0rpse/pseuds/rxttenc0rpse
Summary: The Golden Trio - with a twist.Harry, Hermione, and Ron are sorted into Slytherin. Each possessing qualities deemed despicable in society's eyes. Harry; the bloody, broken boy with enough power to hold his own against one of the most powerful wizards ever known. Hermione; the most brilliant witch of her age. With cleverly crafted spells and untraceable poisons, every wizard within a 100 mile radius knew not to cross her. And finally Ron; overshadowed by his brothers, but master of them all. Able to manipulate people as if pawns on a checkerboard; a strategic war general with a thirst for power. Tamer of blood magic, worshipper of the Olde Gods.Join the trio as they craftily work their way through Slytherin's ranks, gaining respect from their peers, yet unnoticed by most adults. Join them, as they stand up to Voldemort- or, perhaps, even ally with him- and raise the question.How dark can the light truly be?-Based off of a tumblr post I found, and could not get out of my head.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	eleutheromania

**Author's Note:**

> AN: this is a dark trio story, which bashes the Weasley family (minus Ron) and Dumbledore, with Snape as a mentor. There are no official or explicit pairings (yet). This is your trigger warning for violence/blood/gore, depression and other mental health issues, psychotic episodes, major character unstableness, and death.

Mr. and Mrs. Dursley of Number Four, Privet Drive, were proud to say they were perfectly normal, thank you very much.  
Their neighborhood and son were no exceptions. A cookie-cutter house in a perfect, quaint neighborhood in a secure town in England. Mr. Dursley had a lovely job, a lovely wife, and a son who was the apple of his eye. The only thing marring their perfect world was one young boy.  
Harry Potter.  
With taped-together glasses (which magnified his emerald green eyes and made him look rather like some sort of bug), messy ebony hair, and an emaciated figure, he was the talk of the neighborhood wherever he went. Adults would whisper about him behind closed doors, gossiping as if he were a new edition of Vogue, or perhaps a rabid animal. The children in his neighborhood left him alone, which was what he liked. A book was carried with him wherever he went, as his thirst for knowledge seemed to have no bounds.  
"One look at you and he'll see into your soul." the adults liked to say. "He can probably hear your thoughts." the children whispered, shuddering when he glanced over at them. Even at age 9, he seemed to radiate a power that was unmatched by anything the residents could ever think of.  
He was different. Special. Extraordinary, even.  
And the family he lived with, the Dursleys?  
They did not like it. Not one bit.


End file.
